


Intimate Gestures

by Its_Just_Chemistry



Series: The Wilson Rogers Compilation [7]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, American Airlines, Freebird - Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-09 00:50:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8869381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Its_Just_Chemistry/pseuds/Its_Just_Chemistry
Summary: The intimate gestures of Steve Rogers and Sam Wilson have always gone unnoticed by the public.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SoundofWaves88](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoundofWaves88/gifts), [MariaVetis123](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MariaVetis123/gifts).



> I have returned from my long hiatus. And I thoroughly apologize for not posting until now! Though now, I finally think I can return to my usual schedule of posting fics like I did when I started, and I might not even need a deadline anymore- though I suggest not getting your hopes up until I can prove it. Once again, I'm sorry for the long wait. I hope you enjoy this.
> 
> This work is gifted to SoundofWaves88, for reading my other American Airlines work :) and us also gifted to MariaVetis123 for bookmarking this series (and The Rhodey & Tony Stack) Thank you so much, it means so much to me, really. I hope you enjoy.
> 
> An AU where Tony, Sam and Steve all go to Highschool together in present day. All aged at fourteen years old, and all soon to hit fifteen. Characterization is probably off, so sorry about that. Nonetheless,
> 
> I hope you enjoy :)

Tony liked to watch the actions of two of his classmates at school.

Steve Rogers and Sam Wilson—always together, practically inseparable.

He'd always be standing in the same room as them, usually working on a Rubik's cube inconspicuously. Tony never really talked to them, he'd just watch. Watch them interact in ways that most students wouldn't. It was a miracle that Tony was the only one who noticed.

Plus, it was interesting to see.

Generally, Sam's working on homework during the free period, and Steve's sitting next to him. But Steve's not just sitting there doing nothing—no. He's watching Sam do his homework.

He watches Sam write out his work on a scrap sheet he has next to him, and Steve's caught on to this habit so quickly that he's started to bring Sam scrap paper himself. A small gesture of intimacy.

Though, that's not the only one. Tony's always able to notice when Steve makes small, intimate gestures to get Sam's attention. For instance, on occasion, Steve happens to puts his hand on Sam's shoulder while the youth's focused on his papers. Though he doesn't do it too much, because he's afraid Sam will start to notice. So sometimes, Steve rests his head on Sam's shoulder. It's so he can watch Sam "do his work" and so he can "understand the problem better."

Clever.

Another thing Tony knows is that during recess, his two classmates like to go take a jog together outside. Some of the other boys laugh at them for doing it, but that doesn't stop them.

On the days that it rains, Tony notices that Sam has a habit of face planting in the mud. Obviously, Steve comes to his 'rescue,' overly concerned as he holds Sam in his arms. He looks over him, checking for scars, cuts or bruises—and if he even finds something that's as tiny as a paper cut he immediately goes into a mode of 'panic comforting,' continuously shooting Sam with questioning phrases like, "are you ok," or, "does it hurt," always with a very anxious tone—and Sam loves it. Tony knows that.

It's not like Sam loves getting attention, it's just that he loves the physical contact from Steve. The gentle hugs while they're in the rain, the hand holding while they're walking back inside the school—oh Sam loves it all. He never lets Steve get too worried though. Sam never likes to see Steve distraught, just a bit conncerned is all. It's because Sam feels the same way Steve does for him.

But it doesn't mean they know.

So one day, Tony—being the 'great' guy he is—took the liberty of placing a letter in Sam's locker. It was a simple letter really, quite short, but it took Tony all he had not to burst out laughing while typing it up. He was trying to make it romantic. After all, he _was_ writing from _Steve's_ perspective.

 

_"Dear Sam,_

That's how he started it. Something formal.

_"I don't know how to tell you this, but uh..._

He tried to make it sound like actual talking.

_"I um...I really...really,_

In Tony's opinion,

 _"really_ ,

 

that was probably the worst mistake he ever made.

_"like you...a lot._

But, whatever.

_"Do you wanna hang out this Saturday?_

It was only Steve's lovelife he was ruining.

_"Love,_

_Steve Rogers"_

 

And that was the letter. Pretty romantic for a fourteen-year-old.

At least Tony hoped it was.

Though after a week, it seemed the letter had done the trick, as proven by the fact that Wilson and Rogers seemed to be even more inseparable than before. They started joking a lot during their free time, locked eyes more than usual, and sometimes, sometimes Tony would catch them giving chaste kisses when they thought no one was around.

And it was a miracle that Tony was the only one who noticed.


End file.
